The Story that Started with a Tragedy
by callmeasasimpleotaku
Summary: I stared blankly at my swollen body, covered with a bunch of bandages. Sadness is starting to itch in my heart as I tried to remember the events which caused me to slowly break in my place. R&R! :)


Chapter 1 : Weird Girl

I stared blankly at my swollen body, covered with a bunch of bandages.

_Sadness_ is starting to itch in my heart as I tried to remember the events which caused me to slowly break in my place.

December 21 , XXXX

I sat in my comfortable chair while pushing away my little brother who's constantly hugging my legs.

"Mochu, sit down. You don't want to roll in the airplane don't you?"

He sat down beside my other little sister while pouting. My whole family is apparently going to America for Christmas. My mother suggested that it would be a memorable experience for us to remember & Voila! She bought 6 airplane tickets the next day. I admit; it was kind of an idiotic idea but I can't complain. I mean, we're going to another country! Who would be dumb enough to refuse it? Mochu kept on talking in his sleep. It was so loud that it didn't only disturb me but perhaps the other passengers available in vicinity. A guy who seemed to be the same age as me sat down in the unoccupied chair beside me.

"Do you mind?" He said.

"Hn" I simply replied. I don't care about who's going to sit beside me and why should I? I tapped my finger on my lap when the music is starting to hit its climax. "You seem to enjoy the music" The guy beside me said. I looked at him coldly and rested my cheek on the side. "And why do you care? " I asked, not actually caring if he's going to answer my question. I saw him smirked.

"I'm Hyuuga Natsume. " He said voluntarily. I figured out that maybe saying my name wouldn't kill me so I introduced myself. "Hijiri Youichi" I bluntly said, looking at the other side, hopefully thinking that he will leave me alone.

"Hey"

Now what? Is he that congenial to the point that he will disturb all of the people he meet? I glanced to get a closer look at this guy. He has a long, messy dark raven hair matched with a pair of crimson eyes. This is the kind of face which will make any girl swoon. _Great_. I just involved myself with a person who looks like a descendant of Casanova.

"What do you want?"

"You. . ." He observed me for a few moments and then he continued "have some kind of an alice"

Confusion was clearly and is obviously seen in my face. Alice? What is this dork talking about? Is he lunatic or something? As if he read my mind, he whispered the meaning of being an alice-user.

"Specifically, you have the Ghost Manipulation Alice. It allows you to summon bad spirits, consciously or subconsciously"

I swallowed down my pride and allowed the information to process in my mind. So that's the answer to all of his questions. So all the curses and the ghosts that I saw back then was not an illusion nor did I saw it by accident. It's being attracted by my evil force. Now this was surprising-but it was exciting at the same time. Before I was about to ask questions, the lights suddenly went out and at the blink of an eye, the plane crashed.

~Present~ December

I was injected with some kind of antidote on my left are and the nurse instructed me to lie down. All the memories that I experienced seems to be so far away that I could hardly grasp it. My right eye seems to lose its vision and immediately I sat up. I failed to grab my cellphone as my hand started to clutch the sheets of the bed. _Darn it! Will I become blind?_ This very thought caused my chest to slowly tighten. I stopped when I realized that I could still see the nurse in front of me, worried sick about me since she explained that I haven't respond to her for a while.

"I'm fine" I said, kind of annoyed by her constant whimper. She smiled and arranged some of the things that were in the ground. The nurse finally went out of the room and I sighed out in relief. She said that I would be discharged next week from the hospital and the bad thing is, among my family members other than me, no one was found. Not even one traces of them _living_. There were only 6 persons who were found _alive_ after the accident. I stood up from my position, deciding whether on how I should live my life now. Fortunately, I still have some money saved up so I wouldn't have any trouble with anything _for now_. I opened the door, went out of the room and I dragged the IV with me. I walked through the hall, endlessly seeing hopeless patients and people crying all over again. I noticed a clear glass with a few fading colors inside it. I started to walk fast in order to get a better view of it. I smirked when I knew I'm right. I looked down on the flickering lights in the city.

"They will surely enjoy this scene especially Koko since he likes taking pictures_." _I said to no one in particular. A picture of my family suddenly came across in my mind. Something crashed into my heart. This kind of a piercing feeling which would make anyone completely vulnerable. Small tears began to form at the corner of my eye. I bit my lip, desperately trying to stop myself from crying here in public. Unexpectedly, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I shifted my head towards the person behind me. She's a girl. Most girls would always fawn over me. They would always put on a fake smile to impress me; but no, this girl is different. She smiled gently, completely different from any other girl I've seen before. She has a light hazel brown locks tied in a pigtail, quite unusual for a girl at the age of 15 but never mind that minor detail. She has a fair and rosy skin with a deep brown eyes. She wears a light blue hospital gown. Even though we are wearing the same clothes, it fits her perfectly. I mentally slapped myself for that comment causing myself to break my focus on her.

I quickly wiped away the small tears in my face and shot her a cold look. I began to walk away from her until she grabbed my hand. I instinctively jerk away from her (while giving half of my attention to my wounds to prevent them from re-opening) and annoyingly said "What's your problem Pigtail?" She stood there in awe until her legs gave in and she fell down on the floor. Her eyes widened and she went pale. She acted as if she had seen a ghost. _She sure is a weird girl. _After a few moments of silence, on which is unexpected considering my temper, she finally mumbled something.

"Na- Natsume?" She said with a seemingly odd tone. I raised my eyebrow while remembering the name Natsume. Ugh. I think I've heard that name before but I'm too lazy to search in my memories so never mind. Anyways, I acted as if I'm such a good gentleman and offered her my hand. She took it and stood up. She looked at me for a few moments and then she smiled. _Man, she sure change her mood quickly_. "Thanks, uh—Droopy Eye?" My eyes twitched when she said the word droopy eye. I'm quite sensitive to that word you see, when I was still an elementary student, I punched every student who called me that, without even considering whether she/he was a girl or a boy.

"The name's Youichi, not Droopy Eye. Mention that word again or I'll curse you" Now, she was surprised but she immediately plastered a bright smile.

"Ahaha! Sorry! You reminded me of someone else. Ugh- Droo-" Before she continued that sentence I glared at her after she put her hands on her mouth. "No, I mean, You-chan!" I sighed, giving a sign that she won over me. She probably can't even say Youichi. You-chan is kind of a cute name but it's definitely not a name for me so I retorted. "What are you saying pigtails? If you're ever going to call me that again, I'll . . . Gah!" Before I finished my sentence, this silly girl unexpectedly shoved something soft into my face, completely blocking my sight. I immediately held the soft thing and threw it at her face.

"What do you think you're doing, ugly hag?" I shouted.

"Hey! I'm just giving you something! And don't call me a hag! I'm still 15!"

I smirked and sarcastically said "Well, I'm so sorry for calling you a hag." She smiled and it suddenly turned into a frown as I said _Ugly_ after I stick out my tongue. She narrowed her eyes as she gave me the scarf. "Token of being an acquaintance" She mumbled while pouting.

_"_I don't need this." I said but she insisted on giving this so I just snatched it from away from her.

"Hn" I didn't know how to react because someone just gave me a scarf but looking at her smiling face… _well_… It somehow gave me a bit of satisfaction. Argh! What's with this weird feeling!? While I'm completely devoting my time into my thoughts, that ugly hag ran away without even saying goodbye. _Not that I care, though. _I wore the scarf as I went back to my room. The moment I opened the door, I saw two men in black suits standing before me.

The bowed and said " Youichi Hijiri-sama I presume. We're here to take you to Gakuen Alice. A place where the special students like you are being studied"

_I guess I'm about to have another long yet satisfying day once again. _


End file.
